Domino Effect
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Splinter thought that his decision to send Leonardo away was the right thing to do. As he watches his family change, Splinter realizes that he may have done more harm than good by sending the leader away from his clan. Based on the 2007 movie. Re-uploaded to fix errors.


Domino Effect

Chapter 1: The Decision

A/N: Hey, I know I really shouldn't be putting up another story, but this bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I always thought Splinter had some sort of motivation for sending Leo away and that this decision created a domino effect on the family. So, this is the story I came up with told from Splinter's perspective. It'll start just before Leo goes away and go on up to the movie and a bit afterwards as well. I really hope you enjoy this story. Besides, we need more Splinter stories because there just aren't enough of them out there.

Disclaimer: The TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon Studios. This story is based off of the 2007 CGI movie which is owned by Imagi Studios. I only own part of the plot of this story.

Summary: Splinter thought his decision to send Leonardo away was the right thing to do. As he watches his family change, Splinter realizes that he may have done more harm than good by sending the leader away from the clan. Based on the 2007 movie.

I was not sure I was doing the right thing. I had meditated on my decision for many nights, torn between wondering if I was being too harsh, or if it was the wisest course. It had not been an easy choice, but I felt it was necessary for the sake of my family. My decision was rendered one night as I overhead Leonardo and Raphael arguing.

"Where have you been, Raph?" Leonardo demanded.

"None of your damn business, Leo!" Raphael retorted.

"As leader of this clan, it's my business if you're putting the family at risk with your actions," Leonardo responded.

"I'm not puttin' this family at risk," said Raphael. "I'm just goin' out and havin' some fun."

Leonardo sighed. "Your nightly excursions are getting ridiculous, Raph, They deter your training and make you lose focus. You need to stop coming home so late at night."

These words angered Raphael. ""Stop tellin' me what to do!" he yelled. "I can come home any time I please!"

"Keep your voice down. You'll wake Splinter."

"Screw you, Leo!" retorted Raphael. I heard him go upstairs to his room, making sure to slam the door as loudly as possible.

I knew it was time for me to intervene. I opened my door and saw that Leonardo was still standing there in shock at what Raphael had said. "Leonardo, may I speak with you for a minute?" I asked him.

"Yes, Sensei," he replied. He followed me into my chambers and bowed to me before taking a seat on the mat. I bowed back and sat down as well. I could tell that my son was still angry at his brother for the argument.

"Would you like some tea, my son?" I asked him.

He nodded and watched as I prepared two cups of tea. I felt hat maybe the tea would help him to calm down after his argument with Raphael. When the tea was done, I gave one cup to Leonardo and kept one for myself.

"Sensei, I'm sorry you had to hear that fight," Leonardo apologized. "I'm just concerned about Raph's actions. He's just so reckless, and I'm afraid he's going to risk the safety of this family one day." His eyes were filled with concerns of what Raphael's actions might lead to. I knew that he cared deeply for his brother, but he had to learn that he could not stop his brother from doing what he pleased in the manner that he chose. It was not helping Raphael to see sense with the arguing that he was doing. Leonardo was only adding fuel to the fire.

And that is when I made my decision.

"I understand your concerns, Leonardo, but I do not believe that your methods are getting through to Raphael," I began. "I have thought long and hard about all of this, and I have decided that perhaps it would be good for Raphael and for you if you were to spend some time apart."

"You mean you want to separate us?" Leonardo inquired.

"Exactly," I replied. "I feel it will help both of you."

"Well, Raph could always stay with Casey and April. I'm sure Casey would be thrilled, and I don't think April would mind the company."

"That is not what I meant, my son," I told him. "What I mean is that I think perhaps it is time for you to branch out beyond the sewers and the city."

"So, you want me to leave the city? Why?" I could see the hurt in his eyes as he processed my words.

"Because I feel that it would be best for you," I answered. "For too long you have only known the sewers and the city of New York. You have not been anywhere else outside of these boundaries. Consider this to be a part of your training to become a better leader."

"But, Master Splinter, how can I be a better leader if I have no one to lead?"

"A leader does not always need followers, Leonardo. Sometimes it is best for a leader to follow his own path. Your brothers have followed you for a long time and have been the ones you have led. Now it is time for you to go without followers to complete your training. It will not only help you to appreciate your brothers but will also help you to see what it is truly like to be on your own. Besides, your brothers may learn a lesson as well in learning to appreciate who you are and what it is like without you, especially Raphael. Do you understand where I am coming from, my son?"

"I think I do, Master Splinter," he answered. "Maybe this will be a good thing for all of us."

"Perhaps it will," I replied. "Now, it is late, and you need you rest. We will discuss this with the others in the morning after practice has ended."

"I think that will be best, Sensei," my son replied. "Good night, Sensei. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Leonardo," I responded. We bowed to each other, and I watched as he left. Then I washed the tea cups and the pot before putting them back where they belonged. I had one last session of meditation before retiring for the night. I was glad Leonardo understood what I wanted him to do. I just hoped my other sons would understand as well.

22222

Practice went well though I could tell that Leonardo was troubled about the prospect of telling his brothers that he was leaving them. After the session was over, I called my sons to order and asked them to kneel before me.

"You have all done well, my sons, and I am proud of you," I began. "You have all grown into fine warriors. So much has changed since the day I found you in the sewers. And now another change is about to take place." I paused as I observed the questioning looks three of my sons gave me. "I do not want you to be upset by this change but use it to your advantage. Sometimes change can be a good thing and can be beneficial to everyone."

"Master Splinter, are you dying?" Michelangelo asked me, his blue eyes filled with fear.

I gave him a gentle smile. "No, Michelangelo, I am not dying," I reassured him. "Leonardo will be leaving us to continue his training as a leader."

"You mean, you're sending him away?" Donatello asked his voice full of reproach.

"Is Leo in trouble?" questioned Michelangelo.

"Please understand my intentions, my sons," I pleaded. "Leonardo is not in trouble. This is merely a journey to help him grow and to help you grow as well."

"Leo is a great leader," Donatello declared. "He doesn't need to be sent away."

"Hey, I actually like this idea," Raphael finally spoke. "It'll give us a break from Leo's naggin'. I say let him go. Splinter's got a point anyway."

Leonardo rounded on his brother. "And what's that supposed to mean, Raph?" he demanded.

Raphael smirked. "Just what I said," he replied. "You suck as a leader. I've always said it, and Splinter's finally agreein' with me. Maybe he'll give me the job while you're gone so we can see what it's supposed to be about."

"How dare you?" Leonardo hissed. "You continue to question my authority at every turn. What makes you think Splinter would choose you as my substitute?"

"Because I can get the job done!" Raphael shouted.

Leonardo laughed. "Yeah, right, and who's going to pick up the pieces when you get them killed because of your reckless actions?" he asked. "There's no way he'd pick you."

Raphael was about to respond when I smacked my walking stick on the ground to gain their attention.

"Enough!" I commanded. "This is exactly the reason why I have made my decision. There is no unity in this team anymore. Perhaps if Leonardo is not here, you will learn to appreciate your brother more, Raphael. As for who will take your place, Leonardo, I am leaving that decision up to you."

"Thank you, Sensei," Leonardo said, bowing to me. "I would like for Donatello to take my place as leader."

Donatello gasped. "Me? I don't think I can do it, Leo. I'm not ready for something like that."

Leonardo put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You'll do fine, Donnie," he said. "I have complete faith in you."

"Well, I'll do my best," Donatello replied, though is tone implied he was unsure that he would be able to do as Leonardo asked. "Thanks, Leo."

"You're welcome, Don."

"So, when are you gonna leave, Leo?" Michelangelo asked him.

"Tonight," answered Leonardo.

His answer surprised all of us. "Tonight?" I repeated. "But, Leonardo, you will need time to prepare for your journey. It will take you a few weeks at least."

"I'm prepared now, Sensei," he replied. "I already know where I want to go. I was thinking of Central America. The jungles there are beautiful, and I'll be well under cover from humans."

"But, Leo, you don't even know how you're going to get there!" Donatello protested.

"I'll travel by plane. It shouldn't be too hard to get on board, and it'll be dark, so no one will see me."

"But why are you leaving so soon?" Michelangelo whined. "Are you sick of us already?"

Leonardo smiled. "No, Mikey, I'm not sick of you," he reassured him. "I just think that the sooner I leave for my training the sooner I can come home. I'll write to you often though."

That seemed to placate Michelangelo. "Oh, okay," he said. "Make sure you get some good souvenirs, too."

Leonardo laughed. "I'll see what I can do," he replied.

"Very well," I said. "If that is the way you feel, Leonardo, then you may go. Just remember that if you feel the need to come home, you will always be welcome here."

"That won't happen, Sensei," Leonardo declared. "I'll make sure to fulfill my mission and continue my training no matter who long it takes." There was a determination in his eyes that I had seen many times before when he was trying to perfect a kata. I knew that he would keep his word.

The rest of the day we spent time with Leonardo. We were all al little tense, anticipating the time when Leonardo would leave us. Michelangelo and Donatello stayed close by Leonardo's side, but Raphael stayed farther away. He was present, but he hovered outside of our group. I did not know if this was a way for him to mask his true feelings or if he truly resented the fact that Leonardo had not chosen him as leader in his place.

When it was time for Leonardo to leave, we all gathered around him. Michelangelo was crying, and Donatello was trying to hold back tears. Raphael was stoic, but I could see that this was hard for him as well. Leonardo was trying to be brave, but I could tell that he was sad and even a little scared about what was to come. I tried my best to put on a brave face myself, but I was just as sad that my son was leaving me. It is never easy for a parent to let go of their child, even if that parent has made the decision for their child to leave the nest.

"Goodbye, Leo," Michelangelo said. "Have a safe trip, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I'll make sure not to pull any pranks on the villagers, Mikey," Leonardo joked. "You be good, and stay out of trouble, okay?" Michelangelo nodded.

"Take care, Leo," Donatello said. "I packed you a first aid kit and a book about edible and non-edible plants."

"Thanks, Donnie," Leonardo replied. "I'll make sure to take a look at it."

Raphael gave his brother a fierce glare. I could feel the tension emanating from both of them. I had hoped they would be able to resolve their differences with this departure, but that was not to be. Raphael was often stubborn, and it showed in his face now. He clasped his brother's hand and looked him in the eye.

"Don't screw this up, Leo," he warned. "If ya do, don't bother comin' back."

Leonardo smiled. "Don't worry, Raph, I won't," he answered. "Just take care of everyone for me, okay? Be careful, and don't do anything rash while I'm gone."

Raphael did not answer and turned away from his brother.

"Good luck, my son," I said. "You have made an old rat very proud. Follow your heart, and remember everything I have taught you. I will miss you, Leonardo."

"And I'll miss you, Father," Leonardo replied. He embraced me, and I stroked his shell just like I used to do when he was small and needed comfort from a bad dream or an argument with one of his brothers. He buried his face in my fur almost as if he was committing it to memory. I did not want to let him go, but I knew I had to. I kissed him on the forehead, and he kissed me on the cheek. Then he stepped away from me and walked toward the door of the Lair. With a final glance and a wave at all of us, my son, Hamato Leonardo, left on his new journey.

That was the beginning of what would be a domino effect in our family for some time. This decision was to be one I would regret and hate myself for. I would question whether I was a good parent by sending my son away from his family.

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. So, what do you think? This bunny has been biting me for some time now. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I assure you that I'll try my best not to keep you guys waiting. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
